She's Broken
by Yu Kohaku
Summary: "They've been gone for hours. Where are they?" Her worst fear. Her scariest nightmare. Edo was aflame. "Shinpachi!" she held him in her arms. "So cold. He's so cold." "Did you hear that?" "Come. Come with me. Come with me and live as a Yato." Okita watched Kagura walk away with her brother. OkiKagu. Final chapter uploaded.
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

**"They've been gone for hours. Where are they?" Her worst fear. Her scariest nightmare. Edo was aflame. "Shinpachi!" she held him in her arms. "So cold. He's so cold." "Did you hear that?" "Come. Come with me. Come with me and live as a Yato." Okita watched Kagura walk away with her brother.**

* * *

Prologue

It was late at night in Edo. Gintoki and Shinpachi had went out. Kagura was sitting by the door. "They've been gone for hours. Where are they?" She asked to no one in particular. She was about to go look for them but then Sadaharu started whining and scratching at the door. As she started to open it she heard a scream. She slammed it open to see her scariest nightmare. Her worst fear. The day she dreaded. Edo was aflame. The city she had grown to love was burning to the ground with her loved ones somewhere inside.

Kagura rushed out the door. She headed to the Edo tower while in her mind was everyone she knew and loved. Tsukuyo. Hasegawa. Tama. Yamazaki. Saachan. Katsura. Hijikata. Otose. Catherine. Kondo. Gin-chan. Otae. Shinpachi. Even the man she swore she hated, Okita Sougo. And so many others. She knew who was responsable for her beloved city burning. She couldn't help but feel guilty. She felt as if she drew her brother's attention to Edo.

Matako from the Kiheitai stood in front of her to block her from continuing. "Get out of my way!" Kagura cried as she struck her. 'What the hell happened to her?' Matako asked herself. Many enemies tried to get in her way but none stood a chance against her rage. Before her she then saw the pale bodies of Otae, Kyubei, Hasegawa, Catherine, and Otose.

In front of her Gintoki was fighting Takasugi. Their swords clashing like lightning. She cried with her head on her hands. Gintoki noticed her and took his eyes off Takasugi. "Kagura-chan! Watch out!" Shinpachi screamed as he stepped in front of her to get stabbed around the heart by Kawakami Bansai. "Shinpachi!" She held him in her arms. "So cold. He's so cold." She looked away from Shinpachi and saw Gintoki on the ground lying in his own blood.

She screamed. It was a bloodcurling sound filled with regret, dispair, sadness, fear and anger. Her eyes widened. Then yet another nightmare came true. She lost. She lost the battle she was always fighting. She lost to the one person she refused to lose to. A loss that she couldn't accept. She lost to herself. She charged at Takasugi with that same scream she had before only so much louder.

"Did you hear that?" Sougo asked Kondo as they fought their enemies. "It sounded like that china girl." Hijikata said. "Sougo, you go check it out." He ran in the direction he heard the scream. Okita Sougo saw a sight he never thought he'd see. Takasugi Shinsuke dead pierced by Kagura's umbrella. She sat on the ground with bodies surrounding her.

She had such a disturbed look in her eyes as she whispered "Shinpachi's dead. Gin-chan's dead. Anego's dead. Minna. Their all dead. It's... It's my fault. It's all my fault! I lost control! I lost! I'm Sorry!" Her whispers turned to screams until she was interupted. "Imouto-chan. It's not your fault." Kamui said in a creepy sympathizing voice. She ripped her umbrella out of Takasugi and pointed it at Kamui. "You didn't lose. You won. You're a yato not a human. Humans are weak. They'll all die while we survive. We can't love them." He reached out his blood covered hand. "Come. Come with me. Come with me and live as a Yato." She took it and walked away with him.****

Okita watched Kagura walk away with her brother.

* * *

**How is it? please review.**


	2. Chapter 1: 4 years after the tragedy

**Thanks to all the people who have read She's Broken. You don't know how happy all the reviews made me. I've been feeling down recently. It made me so happy! I'm rewatching Gintama right now and I noticed that the first time I watched it I really didn't appreciate the OP's and ED's. I'm on season 5 now and I really love the ED, Samurai Hearts (Some Like it Hot.) I'm listening to the Anison cover right now but it's defenitly not as amazing as the original.**

* * *

It had been four years since Edo was damaged by the Kiheitai and Harusame's flames. Many loved ones were lost during that battle but not all was lost. Shinpachi had severe injuries after that battle but he wasn't dead. Gintoki was near death but it seemed he was able to live on. Otae had been paralyzed in the legs and could no longer walk which was hard on Shinpachi. Hijikata, Kondo and Okita had all survived as well. They were the only survivors of this tragic battle.

Okita had never told Gintoki or Shinpachi what he had seen that day. Everyone was headed to the special graveyard dedicated to all the lives lost that day. "Rain. It's almost like Kami-sama is crying for them." Otae said reaching her hand out from under her umbrella to touch a drop while being pushed in her wheelchair by Shinpachi. "Danna, you'll catch a cold if you don't use an umbrella." Okita said. "Kagura-chan wouldn't have used her umbrella on a rainy day. She would've looked up and admired the sky." He replied. He took Kagura's "death" the hardest.

They stopped at Kagura's grave first. "Kagura, here's some sukonbu. enjoy." Shinpachi said with a sad smile while placing it by her grave. "She wouldn't want it at her grave when she's not dea-" He didn't finish his sentence when he realized everyones eyes were on him. "What do you mean, Sougo?" Hijikata asked. "You don't mean-" started Kondo to be interrupted by Gintoki. "TELL US THE TRUTH!" He yelled in an un-Gintoki fashion. "Please." His eyes weren't like dead fish eyes for once. They were filled with sadness and grief. "China didn''t die that day."

Everyone except Sougo's eyes widened in shock. "Kagura-chan." Otae choked out as she cried. "I think she what she thought as Shinpachi and Danna's death and lost it. When we heard a scream I rushed over and saw her sitting on the ground in tears with Takasugi Shinsuke pierced by her umbrella. She was whispering how she lost to herself and that everyone's death was her fault. Then a man who looked like her and called her his little sister told her in somewhat a sick way that it was whoever died's fault for being weak and not her own. She left with him."

"She left with the damn blood thirsty Kamui." Gintoki said. "What should we do?" Shinpachi asked."Well then, we need to get her back. It's simple." Everyone looked at him and said "That's the smartest thing you've ever said." He laughed. "That kind of hurts." "How do we do that?" Shinpachi said. "Shiranai." He replied. "Maybe we lure her with food." Hijikata said. "No. That won't work." Shinpachi and Gintoki looked at each other. "It just might." Gintoki said with a smile. 'With a little adjustment."

As she slayed the people coming at her Kagura's cheongasm turned a shade of red darker. "Well done." Kamui said looking at her. "mn." She said nodding while thinking as she looked up at the gray sky. 'Why do I feel so sad today? Is it the anniversary of a sad day?' She thought. It started to rain. "Let's get food." Kamui said walking next to her and Abuto. 'It's been four years since that time. She doesn't remember any of those people from earth. It's a shame I didn't get to fight that samurai. He turned weak.' Kamui thought. 'Kagura looked so different from two years ago. Her hair had grown out long and she didn't wear it win buns.'

"How much money am I going to spend on your next meal?" Abuto asked. "If you don't shut up I'll kill ya'." Kamui said with his odd smile. "Hai, Hai." Abuto replied. "I'm serious." He said. Kagura then chimed in "You shouldn't bully people." Kamui looked at her and sighed before saying. "Fine." Kagura was the only one Kamui would listen to without threatening to kill them.

"I want to eat ramen." She whined. "Luckily, we're on earth where they have ramen." Abuto said. She bumped into somebody who was with a group of people. It felt nostalgic and made her feel a little sad and lonely. "I'm sorry." She said while giving a small bow. "You shouldn't apologize to humans." Kamui said. They entered a ramen shop called Hokuto Shinken with a weird duck something person in costume holding a sign outside.

"Welcome." said the woman who worked there. "I want a lot of ramen." Kagura said smiling while with her hands making a bowl shape. "Me two." Kamui said. "They mean alot. I'll have the soba." Abuto said with a chuckle. "Okay then, two big bowls of a lot of ramen and soba." She said. "Katsura, get your butt out here!" Kagura thought for a second that she knew somebody with that name. We have customers who are going to eat a lot." She yelled. "Fine."

A man with long black hair started to cook. When he turned around his eyes were wide. "What?" Kamui said. "Leader?" Katsura said while staring at Kagura. "Me?" Kagura said pointing at herself. "Here's your first set of bowls since we don't have huge ones." Ikumatsu said while handing them their food. "Katsura, do you know her?" Katsura nodded. "Will you please wait here till I get back?" Katsura asked in a pleading fashion. Kagura thought for a moment. "Why not?" She smiled before digging in to her food.

"Trust me. Leader'll eat a lot!" Katsura said to Ikumatsu before running out the door towards the Yoruzuya. He ran as quickly as possible and slammed the door open. "Katsura? I thought you were dead." Kondo exclaimed. "Nevermind that. She's alive. Leader's alive! She's here on earth in ramen shop! She doesn't seem to remember me but she's here!" Katsura said while catching his breath. Gintoki stood up and headed towards the door but Sougo blocked him.

"Her older brother knows you which will make trouble. Hijikata and I'll go." They rushed out the door with Katsura. "The only reason were not arresting you is because you know where the china girl is and that you haven't made a Joi move in four years." Hijikata said. They stepped inside the ramen shop. Okita's eyes widened. In front of him was not the fourteen year old girl with hair buns but a beautiful long salmon pink haired eighteen year old woman.

"China?" He asked hoping he'd recognize her. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

* * *

**How was it? I hope there are more reviews soon. Thanks once again for the reviews. Thats why I'm updating so soon. I got excited because there was a lot of reviews. I'll update soon. I sort of saw the summary as a preview in head. I'm also going to change the photo for the story of a drawing I drew of Kagura after the four years. Hopefully I'll figure out how.**


	3. Chapter 2: Aching Hearts

**I've been thinking about how to continue this story. When I get a story idea I just start writing I never know how it's going to end. I tried to upload the picture of Kagura that I drew but it wasn't working. First it was sideways and then it didn't get the whole picture. If I find a way to get it the way I want then I'll upload it**

**I was watching the first season of Hakuoki and realized that Gintama sometimes makes references to real Shinsengumi events. Like in the gintama episode where Katsura is introduced the inn there staying at is called Ikedaya which refers to the Ikedaya Incident in Kyoto which the Shinsengumi were involved in.**

**One random thing: I love strawberry mochi ice cream. You can get it at whole foods. It's really good. Well to me at least. I think the other flavors are vanilla, mango, and chocolate (I also tried chocolate.) I'm eating some right now. I sound like a commercial for it. Well enough of me talking about mochi ice cream. Here is the story.**

* * *

"China. It's me. Do you remember me?" Okita said stepping closer to her. "No. I don't. Both of you are probably mistaking me for someone else." She said with a small smile. "Imouto-chan let's go." Kamui said pulling her slightly. "Yeah." Kagura said while walking out of the ramen shop followed by Kamui. "Here's the money." Abuto said handing Ikumatsu the money and chasing after the azure-eyed siblings.

"Wait." Okita said. "You really don't remember me?" Kagura turned around to look at him. "No. I don't. I don't know you. I don't want to know you. Leave me alone or I'll kill you." She said with killer eyes. The three yatos walked away. "That really isn't like the china musume." Hijikata said. "What happened with Leader?" Katsura asked the shinsegumi members. "Come with us." Okita said while walking back to the Yoruzuya.

The three entered the room to be meeting with the hopeful eyes of four people. "Zura, what happened with Kagura?" Gintoki asked him. "First explain what happened with Leader." Katsura said in a worried voice. Everyone explained the situation to Katsura. "Ah. Leader appears to have a form of amnesia." The four pairs of eyes that were once hopeful were now filled with negative emotions.

"Okita-san, you've been looking quite sad since you came back from seeing Kagura." Shinpachi said. "Did something happen?" He turned around to leave. Just before he left he whispered an almost non-existent "It's nothing." He walked back to where Kagura's false grave was. "It's almost like the real her died that day," He whispered while touching the engraved name "Kagura". "The girl I love died that day."

Kagura was running away fast towards the Harusame ship with Kamui following her and Abuto following Kamui. "Wait for me." Abuto said. Her heart was hurting. She had never felt like this. She felt like she just was stabbed in the heart. 'I only said what I would normally say, but then why does it hurt so much?' She asked herself.

"Lets leave earth for now, Onii-san." Kamui also thought that was best because he didn't want her to remember her old friends. 'If they were alive the silver haired samurai might still be alive. This could be fun now that Imouto-chan is a real yato.' He smirked at the idea. "You're thinking something evil again aren't you, Kamui?" Abuto said looking at the young male yato who was making a face of evil. "We'll leave tomorrow."

Kagura headed to her room on the ship. She sat on her bed and hugged a stuffed animal so tight that it's head popped off. "Oh well." She chucked it on to the ground. She collapsed down on her back and looked up at the ceiling. "Why do I feel like I forgot something important? Or that I'm doing something wrong." She asked aloud. "He he." She laughed small meager laughs. "What's wrong with me? I should probably rest." She said drowsily before falling asleep.

_Red and yellow flames contrasted against the inky black sky. There were several bodies on the ground. Kagura started to attack a man with violet hair and one eye. She had a smile on her face as she mercily attacked him. She slashed and stabbed him until it was impossible for him to be even the slightest bit alive. She stabbed her umbrella into him. A blond woman charged at her. "I won't forgive you for what you did to Shinsuke-sama!" The younger her simply striked her with her hand and the woman fell to the ground._

_Several men in black and gold uniforms came at her but she killed them all without her umbrella. She did the same to men in similar white and gold uniforms. "Weak! Weak!" She exclaimed while laughing maniacally. "Kagura-chan, Stop." A woman with dark brown hair who seemed to know her said while lying on the ground attempting to stand up. Kagura stepped on the woman's legs. Her bones broke. The woman cried out in pain._

_Kagura stumbled and then fell to the ground with tears pouring from her eyes. "Shinpachi's dead. Gin-chan's dead. Anego's dead. Minna. Their all dead. It's... It's my fault. It's all my fault! I lost control! I lost! I'm Sorry!" She cried with eyes of dispair and self hate. "Imouto-chan. It's not your fault." Kamui said in a creepy sympathizing voice. She ripped her umbrella out of Takasugi and pointed it at Kamui. "You didn't lose. You won. You're a yato not a human. Humans are weak. They'll all die while we survive. We can't love them." He reached out his blood covered hand. "Come. Come with me. Come with me and live as a Yato."_

Kagura woke up screaming. Kamui rushed in and said in a worried voice. "Imouto-chan, are you alright?" She nodded still stuck in her thoughts. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm fine." Before Kamui left the room he said "You sure?" "nm." she nodded in response. ''What was that?'' She asked herself aloud. "I'm sure that was me. I'll go for a walk to clear my head." She got off her bed and left her room door.

Kamui was sitting at the table reading a newspaper. "This is really interesting." He said in voice as if he was trying to convince her. "Nice try to hide your eavesdropping but the newspaper is upside down." She said in monotone way not even looking at him while exiting the ship. He followed after her trying to hide his presence. "What strange siblings." Abuto said while chuckling.

Kagura walked alongside a clear crystal-colored river. She could see small fish in it. It was very sun was setting and the sky was the colors of fire. It reminded her of the flames in that dream. "What was that dream about? I wonder who Shinpachi and Gin-chan are." She asked. It really hurt her. Especially when she broke that woman's legs.

"Huh? Why am I crying?'' She asked herself with a shaky voice. She wiped away the tears from her eyes. Her heart was hurting for what she thought she did. "I guess I have no choice but to ask them." Kamui said quietly. He walked away from the tree he was watching Kagura from and through the streets of Edo.

He passed by several places until he reached his destination. The Yoruzuya.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it.**  
**please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sanity and Flowers

**Here is the last chapter.**

* * *

He passed by several places until he reached his destination. The Yoruzuya. He walked up the creaky steps and to the door. He opened it without knocking knowing that the didn't have much time before something bad would happen. "Samurai-san, are you home?" He asked. Kamui received no reply. "Kuso!" He exclaimed in utter frustration. He ran around town to look for him to the point where he was exhausted. Then he bumped into someone familiar. "It's you. The guy Imouto-chan didn't remember!" Kamui said optimistically not realizing the comical arrows that went through him that had 'Doesn't remember' written on it.

"My name is Sougo. What are you doing?" He said. "I'm looking for the samurai with silver hair." Kamui said. "He's busy. Is it about China, you're sister?" Kamui wondered if he should confide in this person. He remembered the look on his face when Kagura didn't recognize him. "Yeah. Can I talk to you about it?" Kamui said acting unlike himself.

"Her sanity is on a very thin line right now. She could go completely bloodthirsty. When Imouto-chan was living on earth, I was pretty crazy for blood but that toned down. For her being completely blood crazy is killing everyone in sight mercilessly. It doesn't matter if she knows the person or not. I don't know how to stop her. She never was truly happy with me. She was about to break any second for the past four years. Her memories are coming back and it isn't good. She broke that woman's legs. She killed a lot of the people who were her friends and were barely breathing. I need you to help her." Kamui said in distraught.

"I'll think about what I can do. Danna is at the Megane's house with Otae-san because Megane had something to do." Sougo said before walking off. "How will II help her."

* * *

Shinpachi. Gin-chan. Anego. Sadist. She remembered. She knew what she did. Suddenly she felt as if her blood was boiling. Then all she could hear was the pounding in ears and her heart beating. Kill. Kill. KIll. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. KIll. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. KIll. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. KIll. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. KIll. Kill. Kill. Kill. That was all she could think. She walked slowly trying to keep staggering back and forth. She killed, blood flying all over. Her feelings were gone. Kagura was gone. All that was left was a bloodthirsty monster with a creepy smile on her face.

The rain poured harder and harder with each step she took. Each person she saw was dead the second before they could scream. She laughed. The blood. The deep red color. A beautiful shade of red. She was soaked. Her body was fragile at the moment. Her feelings for blood and death were overwhelming. 'Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! This isn't you!' A voice in her head screamed. At first it sounded like her own but soon she realized it wasn't.

In front of her was a tan haired man. His red eyes stared deeply into her lost blue ones. He took a step towards her.

**'DON'T..**  
_Sakura petals fell to the ground. Two people were playing the oddest game of Jan-Ken-Pon. It went from odd Jan-Ken-Pon to trying to hurt each other with the mallets. The salmon pink haired girl and the ruby-red eyed man were fighting so quickly to everyone watching they couldn't tell who was winning and who was losing._

He took another step towards the rain-soaked girl. Her legs gave and she ended up on her knees staring at the wet ground.

**COME**  
_They were fighting over a beetle. They were fight against each other with beetles. Stupid childish tricks against each other. In the end the silver-headed man stepped on the shogun's pet beetle._

She heard him take another step closer.

**ANY**  
_She shot one thing. He shot the next. They both had other things they should be doing which they weren't. They were competing over things they weren't meant to get and probably didn't care about. Later the festival was interrupted by robots. The two were having fun and that fun was being taken away. They destroyed many robots together_.

She felt his presence getting closer. She threw her umbrella at him. He barely dodged it. Her eyes widened at what she saw in a puddle.

**CLOSER!'**

In the puddle she saw her own reflection. A broken girl. He got closer to her. She stood up and hugged him. He was surprised by her action but wrapped his arms around her. They held each other in silence for what seemed as eternity to them. But it wasn't a lonely and painful eternity, It felt like forever lasting love. She looked at him before shedding tears. To him they were heart-wrenching but beautiful as they were hers. 'I'm Sorry.' She wanted to say but the words wouldn't come out. She almost fell to the ground but was caught by him. Her eyes were shut tightly but the tears were still falling from her eyes even though she was unconscious.

* * *

**2 months later.**

Kagura had remained asleep since that day. Sougo visited her every chance he got. He would stay for hours. He brought her flowers every visit. Red Tulips. Lilac. Geranium. Red roses. Sunflowers. Pansy. He brought them to her knowing their meaning. He knew this was out of character for him but she meant so much to him.

He walked through the hospital. Around Kaguras room there was many nurses. 'Is she alright?' He thought anxiously. He rushed through the crowd. The beautiful bouquet of flowers in his arms fell to the ground at the sight. She was clutching the red tulips Sougo had brought yesterday in her pale hands as tears of happiness fell from her beautiful blue eyes. "My feelings are the same." She said to him.

They shared feelings that no others could share. He had fixed the broken girl. They had reached each other. They were bad at communicating with one another but had finally brought the one they loved happiness.

* * *

**THE END**

Was the romance rushed? Was the end cliché? I somehow feel unsatisfied.  
Here is the meanings for the flowers:

Geranium- comfort  
Lilac- first love  
Pansy- loving thoughts  
Red Roses- passionate love  
Red Tulips- declaration of love  
Sunflowers- adoration

Was this story good? It's the first story I've finished. Please review.


End file.
